


Something Was Different

by yulin



Series: Sekhmet [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A part from masturbation, All the bad things are fictional, But that is not a bad thing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Graphic Description of Sexual Violence, Multi, Other, Porn Video, They happen in a porn video, Underage Voyeur, teen masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Leo was the youngest of his family. But he had never liked this to be an excuse for him being left behind. One time, he regretted this stubbornness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be what readers are expecting, but understanding this might help understand why Leo was so afraid of his own desires. It may be triggering for so many reasons though. Please, read the tags and stay safe.  
> This story was written to fulfil the prompt "fucking machines".

Leo was the third male child of his family. As soon as he learned to stand on two feet, he learned to fight. He used to train and fight with his two elder brothers, coached by his father.

“He is too small for that,” his mother had occasionally tried to protest.

“When he will have to fight Siblorians he will have to face things that are three times his size. Better for Leo to get used to that.”

Celia mulled over the words silently. When. Not if. Leo’s future, just as Rodrigo and Matias’ had already been written.

Colonies had been founded because of the overpopulation on Earth. That, and also a lack of resources. One of the most problematic issues was farm animals: they were demanding too much resources, too much water, too much ground. On the other hand: they were more and more requested with the increase of the human population, and the general increase of the welfare. There were more people and more people requesting meat.

The original Argentina (a country on Earth) had been particularly famous for its farms, but had been completely spoiled after decades and decades of hard exploiting. That was the reason why, when a little planet was discovered (actually, a moon) that humans considered ideal for animal farming, many Argentinians, coming from family of long tradition in those activities, decided to move to it.

The colony prospered and became rich. That was until synth-meat was invented. Synth-meat looked and tasted exactly as meat, but was an artificial product. It was actually healthier than real meat, it was good, no animals needed to be killed, no soils to be exploited.

Soon, the ecological lobby put enough pressure to make the production of synth-meat as the only legal source of meat. Animal meat was banned. Argentina fell into disgrace.

The planet wasn’t really suitable enough for any other activity. Climate and soil were good for pasture, but not for any other cultivation. Old laws to protect the quality of meat had forbidden Argentinians to set fabrics that could potentially pollute the soil and water of the colony. People were officially mostly engaged with family-farming that was producing just enough to sustain themselves, and working in some mines of rare elements necessary to produce high-tech devices, but whose property was of some terrestrial corporation.

Some people were involved in the synth-meat production, the only income of many families due to the illegal animal-farming for nostalgic people that still wanted to eat “things that have been alive for real.”

In this situation, many parents were raising their children to became fighters for Sekhmet as a way to escape a life of misery.

As ironic as those things may be, people’s lives were put in danger, as a consequence of saving the lives of animals.

Nevertheless, despite her fear for their safety, Celia knew that her sons fighting was for the best. The family income was relying on smuggling illegal meat, but it was dangerous, exposing all of them to a possible trial. Moreover, real-meat-eaters were mostly the elderly, nostalgic of what it had been habitual in their youth. There wasn’t really any other good reason to require meat from animals: Celia herself had tried some synth-meat and she had to admit that that damn thing was even tastier. 

In short, the need for real meat was constantly declining, because the people who used to require it were simply dying of age.

She knew she should be happy that her sons were such good fighters that they were already catching the attention of the selectors: they might have a better future.

More than that: she knew she should be proud. When fighting, Argentinians were honouring their god of war. It was a myth handed down from generation to a generation. The god Maradona who travelled far away from Argentina and fought against all the other people in the world, beating all the countries, and making Argentina the richest and most honourable country in the world. 

The cult of Maradona was really recognised only in Argentina and in small places back in Italy, but for Argentina it was a non-questionable institution. Fighting for Argentinians could be likened to celebrating a mass.

And still: Leo was such a sweet boy, so small and delicate, that Celia had egoistically hoped that he could have remained with her rather than go everyday with his brothers and father to the training arena.

Rather than learning how to kill not to be killed.

But Leo was also very fast and agile: it made him so good that he could be at the same level of his elder brothers.

Celia used to caress her belly in those days. Even if she shouldn’t, she hoped that she was going to have a girl. She would have been just another mouth to feed, and not of a great utility. She would have been poor, but she would have been safe.

Leo, indeed was keeping the pace of his brothers. But it was not by chance or luck. Yes, he was very talented, but he was also working out very hard. There wasn’t a moment in his life while he was not trying some of the movements learned in the training. Even when Matias and Rodrigo were relaxing, maybe watching some fights and betting on them, Leo was still trying defensive movements, moving back quickly with small, rapid steps. And then again moving into attack, suddenly pushing forward and using the strength of his entire body. 

Leo hadn’t decided his weapon yet. He had tried daggers, as his brothers, but the coaches were undecided. His best quality was agility, not strength in the lunge. They said he might change growing up, but in the meantime Leo was training in moving his arms asynchronously, learning how to manage two lighter weapons.

It was true that he was the smallest and the youngest, but in Leo’s mind that only meant that he had to work more to keep the pace. The idea of him being left behind was never taken into consideration. Rather, it was, his worst nightmare. 

But he didn’t matter how hard he was pushing himself, Rod and Mat were always conspiring to exclude him, with the excuse that he was too little. They tended to train together using the sword, and Leo would sneak in, making one of the two stumble. They played videogames or watched holo-videos and Leo spied them from behind their backs, finding the right moment to attack them by surprise and force them to fight with him.

The more they told him that they were going to do “things that only the big ones do”, the more Leo was determined to follow them.

That night Leo woke up for no particular reason. He wasn't sick, he hadn’t had a nightmare. But then he realised that there wasn’t any noise in his room. His was the only breathing audible. He realised that he was alone, that Matias and Rodrigo had left him behind again, and they were doing who knows what by themselves.

Leo was careful to be very silent as he climbed down the bed. Very careful to go in the small aisle, where he realised that there were noises and a dim light coming from the living room.

He walked slowly, barefoot, until he could peer into the room from the half-closed door.

Matias and Rodrigo were leaning on the sofa, their legs spread as they were very caught up in the holo-video they were watching.

The video was projected in 3d and Rodrigo and Matias were also using the mind-device that was allowing them to feel some of the sensations felt by the characters of the video. Usually their mother forbade them to use it. She stated that they were too young for that thing, and only adults could use it, because kids might end up not recognising the difference between fiction and reality. 

Only recently Rodrigo, the oldest one, had been allowed to use them, from time to time, but only under severe control of Mum or Dad.

Leo had always secretly smiled while Matias and Rodrigo tried to protest against the strict restriction. At least for one thing, they also tasted what it was like to be told that “They were too young for that.”

The mind devices had also been hidden to forbid their use without control. But obviously the hiding place had not been too secure, considering that the small black circles were now attathced to Rodrigo and Matias’ temples.

The use of mind-devices was enough to explain why they were looking at the video during the night, hidden from Mum and Dad.

That, but also, as soon as Leo glanced the video, he realised that it was different from anything that he had ever seen before.

There was a group of four men and woman, in what appeared to be a dusty basement. They were all naked.

The woman was tied by her wrists, on her knees, and was crying and moaning softly over the laughter of the men.

“Please, set me free,” she said among the sobs.

“You are going to like this,” one of the men said, ignoring her pleas.

“Yes, she will,” Matias said, lowering his pants.

Only in that moment Leo noticed that there was something tied between the woman’s legs, between her thighs. As the man talked, a sort of bar lifted up, entering in the woman’s body.

Leo startled as the woman screamed: he had thought that they had killed the woman. But even thought he was horrified, he continued to watch the video, hypnotised, and realised that the woman was in pain, but still alive. The bar was going up and down, but there was no blood coming from her body. Instead, when the camera zoom into the bar, Leo noticed that it was covered by a translucent liquid layer, like saliva.

Yet, the woman was struggling and screaming, grabbing the ropes for dear life. Her tousled, long brown hair was now half covering her beautiful face and slithering down over her plump breasts, brushing her pink nipples.

“Please! Pleased, stop it,” she pleaded. But the more she cried and prayed, the louder the men were laughing. They were all grabbing their willies and they were the entire length with a rhythmical movement that was reminiscent of the bar’s. Rodrigo and Matias were doing the same, as if they were part of the same group.

Leo’s willy was reacting as well, and he didn’t understand or know why. But he didn’t dare to touch himself. Instead, he grabbed the jamb of the door, as the woman was grabbing her ropes.

The camera was indulging over her body again. She was still struggling and shaking her head, in a cloud of hair. But something was changing. It was subtle, but the tone of her screams was a little different, the “aaahh” sounds were shorter and more frequent.

Her cheeks were red now, and a behind the tears there was a thin layer of sweat. Leo was mesmerized by her red lips, beaten by perfect white teeth as she choked a moan.

The sweat was covering her body as well, and her nipples were becoming darker and harder. Leo could see that even behind the curtains of her hair swinging with her movements.

“You are such a whore! You just love to be fucked, you don’t even care if it’s a man’s cock,” the man that appeared to be in charge said.

“No! No!” She pleaded, while one of the other men pointed his willy in front of her and splashed something over her face.

Instinctively, she licked the liquid out of her mouth, and the other man continued.

“As you like to drink all men’s cum,” he said, as another splash hit her.

“I want him to fuck her mouth,” Rodrigo said, his voice coarse.

“I want to fuck her ass,” Matias replied. “Can you imagine, go behind her, skewer her small, warm hole, grabbing her tits.”

Leo can imagine it. Or, rather, strangely he was imagining himself being embraced from behind, a strong arm around his shoulders. He didn’t understand why he wanted that, why he wanted to be in her place.

“Feeling her tongue, nudging your base,” Rodrigo was still saying, accelerating his movements.

Someone in the video must have had listened because now the camera was zooming in on her mouth closed around one of the men’s willies

Lionel was unconsciously open and closing his mouth, as well, as the man was pushing back and forth his willy.

“Leo!” Rodrigo was suddenly staring at him with big eyes. Next to him, Matias was impassibly continuing to rub himself.

Leo froze as if he was caught while stealing. He felt so guilty in front of the shocked eyes of his brother. He didn’t know why, but he knew he had done something very bad.

He stepped back, finally releasing the joint of the door. He was barely aware of the moans still coming from the video and Matias, feeling under a pressure by the way in which Rodrigo was looking at him. He took another step back.

“Leo, wait! And stop that shit, Mat!” Rodrigo said, hitting his brother’s lap. Matias protested, fighting back, and Leo saw that moment of distraction as the occasion to flee.

He ran away, back to his bed, feeling safe only when he managed to hide himself under the covers and the pillow. Around him, Mum and Dad were awoken by the noise and were screaming at Mat and Rod. But all that Leo could feel were his own, deep breaths. He was crying, and he didn't know why. He would remember that feeling for the rest of his life--and would only understand what it all meant, years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Messifangirl for the precious editing work. You are wonderful!


End file.
